thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
SSoHPKC
'Seamus 'SSoH' O'Doherty '''is a Creature and is known for his amount of uploaded videos, sarcastic humour, and deadpan trolling. He is also known for his play-style in which he doesn't strategize, runs straight at enemies, and frequently misses items strewn about levels. Bio Real life Before his career in YouTube, Seamus worked at his local Target for three and a half years which caused him to have an extreme hatred for it. He quit Target around March 5th, 2011 to make YouTube his day job. For many different reasons, Seamus has a hatred for Target, one being that the female shoppers were all old women trying to hit on him. Then, when he quit and went back to shop there, there were now young women shopping there. He also took college classes. He stated that all this was horrible and 'poopy'. Seamus previously lived in Chicago before. In February 2012, he moved to the Creature House in Colorado with some of the other Creatures, before moving into his own Apartment in early 2013. He is currently dating and living with AshhBearr, a fellow YouTuber. He also has a pet cat named Mr. Meowgi (despite the name the cat is a girl). YouTube The meaning of Seamus’ username (SSoHPKC) has been a popular question amongst fans since the start of his YouTube career. According to a Q&A video, he created the name in 2003, five years before he started YouTube commentaries. The “PKC” portion of which was born during one of Seamus’ college classes, in which a project was to create a fictitious design firm, and the acronym ended up being “PKC”. This is a reference/homage to the Mother/Earthbound series and actually means "Psycho-Kinetic Collaboration." The “SSoH” part still is unknown. Seamus has explained the origin of the PKC portion and those who know the SSoH portion in an old 500th special Q&A. He revealed that the "o" in the name stands for "of" in his 1 Million Subs video. Only a couple of people (including Jason) that knew Seamus from before he started producing videos know of its true meaning, but Seamus has confirmed that it does not stand for his name, and that, at this current moment in time, it actually doesn’t really have a meaning. The analogy he uses is “my name to me is what Sp00n’s face is to him”. The reason Seamus started his YouTube career was because he saw some people doing commentaries on YouTube. He liked it and thought he could do it too and used it for stress relief. Although it was rocky and slow at first, he eventually raised to what he is now, getting paid well after getting his account partnered by YouTube. To get more popular, Seamus went to a group similar to Machinima, ''Game Anyone (his old intros were him saying "This video is brought to you and part by Game Anyone.com"). He stayed with them for a while but he quit it when he got picked up by Machinima. His channel was created on February 17th, 2008 and his first video he uploaded was not until about 8 months later on October 9th, 2008. Seamus met the Creatures when all Machinima directors were meeting each other and that's how he got to be friends with the Creatures. He started playing with the Creatures when he got a new computer in early February. Seamus has been known for the large amount of video 'uploading sprees' where he uploads a large amount of videos in a relatively short amount of time. His real reason for this is what he calls a side effect from working in Target. Although Seamus doesn't tell this often, his top excuse is to keep track of all the times he had sexual intercourse with someone or something, like his old Xbox, or the infamous Snorlax plushie, or The Silverback Gorilla, a popular meme in Seamus' community. Currently Ongoing Games *Dead Island Riptide Co-Op w/ Kootra, Nova, & Sp00n *Army of Two: The Devil's Cartel *Super Mario World Hacks *Grand Theft Auto Vice City *Gears of War Judgement: Aftermath *Minecraft - Detroitcraft *The Last of Us *Left 4 Dead 2 w/ Ashh, Jason, & Vivek *BattleBlock Theater w/ Sly *New Super Luigi U *Payday 2 Beta w/ Kootra, Nova, & Sp00n *Smite Catchphrases and Quotes *Adding to make-believe stats. (Eg. "+20 to jumping") *"Wow..." (in response to something outrageous or astonishing) *"Minecraftchick needs to fix these signs" (used when doing Minecraft maps) *"Shotgun Rain!" *"Holy _____ Batman!" *"Everything is coming up Milhouse" *"Riddle me that Batman" (referencing the Riddler from Batman) *"Don't mind if I do." *"I've/You've got this, there's no way I/you don't got this" *"Thank you _____, you're a gentlemen and a scholar." *"CHEESE IT!" *"Day Three of ____" *"Is this death? That is definitely/definitely not death" (used only in Mario Hacks) *"What a high-horse!" *"I've got the moves!" and "This guy's got some moves!" *"You wanna go? You wanna go, bitch?" *"Frag out!" *"I don't like Jackolantern's ____, that dude owes me five bucks." *"This is shenanigans." *"Where in Carmen Sandiego is _____" *"At any rate..." *"...Outstanding..." *"Sup." (on Twitter) * "Notify your congress man, and or state legislative." *"Are you for realsies?" *"Boom-Boom?!" *"Well this/that sucks..." *"Smooth Cola Pepsi" *"Police! Search warrant!" *"♪Bup Bup Bup Bup♪" *"Well you Mr.________, can suck my ass" *"_____ all the way in Bufu fucking Egypt" *"This will hur-..." *"I don't follow ________ news!" *"REZNOR!" *"This place looks like Detroit!" *"DOME'D!"(When he gets a headshot.) *"I accept these terms and conditions of..." *"And I cast you the fuck out!" *"I like ________, he's a cool guy." *"That was a Creature Charge." (Used only in Left 4 Dead 2 when someone fails with the Charger.) *"Meanwhile, in the justice league..." *"Look at that _________ and being __________." (Said in The Last Update series w/ Sly and Immortal.) *"OUT-FUCKING STANDING MARINES." *"Something like that." *"I'm new here." or "That's how we do things in Europe." (Used in GTA 4 Walkthrough.) *"______ and all that good stuff." *"Wow, look at that ______." (Only used in IRL videos, often on the Creature Hub channel.) *"______ is a douche" *"Hot Damn!/Hot Diggity Damn!" *"I don't have fucking skin, its fucking circumsized you piece of shit!" (said in Minecraft Daily to Sly) *"I'm a cool guy" *"There/That is a ______ there/that is" *"Wing wangs" (used to indicate money) *"They ____, that they did!" *"Storytime's over!" (GTA) *"It was his last day!/He was going to retire soon!" (used occasionally when someone dies) *"Looks like he won't be in _________ 2." (referring to a sequel of a game he's playing) *"Yoink!" *"That's why they pay me the big bucks!" (used in NSMBU Walkthrough) *"There's an enderman over here, he's stealing blocks!"(said in Minecraft) *"Who's dick do I have to suck to..." (usally said when dying or looking for an item) *"What is this, Detroit?" *"See ya!" (said when someone abruptly dies) *"What/Like a bunch of doushers." *"If ___ was alive before, ___'s not now." *"Here he comes, to save the day!" (usually sung) *"It's alright." (when reviewing a movie during Creature Movie Trips) *"How's it going, everyone." *"For the group" (in TreeTopia) Trivia Main article: SSoH/Trivia *Seamus sings a parody of 'Chocolate Rain' called Shotgun Rain. *Seamus stated during Creature Talk that if somebody figures out what SSoHPKC means he will shut down his channel. *Seamus was Retsuprae'd, which he wanted, but it still caused a flame war. He had posted a response video informing his subscriberbase. Gallery ssohpkc.png|Seamus doing his "Nasty Face" SSoH Updated Skins.jpg|Recent Minecraft skins Screen shot 2012-03-12 at 6.37.36 PM.png|Seamus Close-Up S&G.jpg|Seamus and Gassy Seamus.JPG|Seamus Gets A Haircut Seamus' Minecraft Skin (Accident Guy and Accident Mario).jpg|Derp Face Minecraft Skins Seamus copying Dan's beard (Copying PSA).JPG|Seamus "copying" Dan's beard minecraft ssohpkc.jpg|Most used Minecraft thumbnail ssoh.JPG|His Minecraft skin|link=http://mcskinsearch.com/skin/SeamusPKC 0ssoh.jpg Links Category:Creature Category:SSoHPKC